Fifty Shades Of Gray
by factoflifeisanime
Summary: Natsu and Gray get in this huge fight over something stupid. While they first battle Gray was down after two blasts. He said it was all part of a plan but Natsu thinks something is going on with Gray. Natsu was mad since Grays scam so he wants a rematch. It took one blow for Gray to be down. What was going on with Gray? Is he not telling the guild something?
1. i won't lose to you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

1.I won't lose to you

Another day at Fairy Tail

"Looks like Natsu and Gray are at it again." The celestial wizard says.

"Your head is messed up flame brain!" The angry ice wizard said.

"It is not! you said I could pick the mission so I did!" I say

"Well yeah but I did not say the deadliest one you could find!" the ice wizard claps his hands together and pulls them back to his thigh. "ice make hammer!" he releases his hands straight out.

I quickly dodged the ice and formed my hand into a fist. "fire dragon iron fist!" I run towards the ice wizard and miss my target from an ice shield that was formed by Gray. I smash through the ice wall and tried to punch the ice mage. I missed by a millimeter.

I formed my hands around my lips and opened my mouth. " fire dragon roar!" when I pointed it in his direction I caught a glimpse of his face. Has he a shocked expression?

Gray did not move or block it at all.

So I was able to get a perfect hit on him. I watched as he fell to the ground in defeat.

A huge grin went across my face. "Yeah, I win!" I start jumping around with joy.

I paused when I saw Erza giving me the devil's stare. I sigh and turn back over to Gray. I lend out my hand for him to grab. Of course, he does not take it. " you are so stubborn!"

he rolled his eyes at me and pushed himself up. He did not even bother to look at me.

"Hey Natsu you have lost your mind?!" the re-equip mage says with anger.

"What did I do?" I asked curiously.

She shakes her head in disapproval. " you could have killed Gray! If you were not careful!"

"Well, he looks fine to me and you make him sound weak." I snapped my head over at gray. Gray who only had a couple scratches on his face. The ice mage looked away from me. He was trying to hide a grin from me. "You planned this?" He did not answer me at first then he gave in.

"I kinda..did," Gray says with a mocking tone.

"You knew I would go full out?" I watched his grin slowly turn into a frown.

"No I didn't know but it worked better for me anyway. I was just going to fake it. Act like it actually hurt and you used the perfect magic. So everything worked out for me in the end."

I snarl at his horrible but working plan. " well ice princess I am afraid I will have to kick your sorry butt." I look over at Erza to see if she will let me. She looked quite angry.

"Fine but take it outside. And Gray that was a smart but foolish act. You scared me! I was actually wondering before how you got defeated so quickly but that explains it all." The re-equip mage says.

I walk out the door dragging the ice block by the shirt. That he was surprisingly wearing. I let go after like ten minutes of walking. I wanted to go in a valley so we won't hurt anyone. I let go of him and regain a fighting position. "Let's do this!"

Gray pushed himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He looked up at Natsu to see he was all fired up for this fight. Gray quickly formed his hands and slam them on the ground. "ice makes floor!" Natsu was still charging straight for the ice wizard.

Well not exactly straight more like going all over the icy floor trying to get to Gray. While doing so the ice mage could not help but laugh. While Gray was busy laughing Natsu charged right for the ice wizards face with a lot of energy."Fire dragon brilliant flame!" I used all the power I could and punched Gray really hard in the face.

I watched as gray fall to the ground with a scream. What it that strong really?or was this another one of his games. Nah Gray is not the kind of person to do it twice in one day. I look at Gray and notice he was out cold. What but how?

So easily defeated by one single blow?

I sat my but down next to Grays unconscious body. I shake his dead looking body to try to wake him up."Wake up gray!" All I could hear for a reply was his hard breaths coming from his mouth. Why is this affecting him so much?

Is there something I should know and he is not telling me? I run my hand on his waist and move it under his shirt to see if he was warm. Huh, what is this? Looks like a scar. When did he get this?

Could this be why he was taken down so easily? I still can not remember the last time he went on a mission to get such a scar. Maybe Mira knows his last mission. Oh right back to Gray. I wrap my arms around his waist and yank him up to my chest.

Huh, he looks kind of pale. I shake my head in disapproval. Jeez, I am acting like a paranoid mother. Wait I feel like I was holding something but what? Oh yeah, gray...wait gray?

I look down at him. Wow, he is really that light? I don't know if that's good or bad? Well its good for me but bad for him. He is the way to under weighted. I stop in my path when I hear him groan.

I look down to see his eyes opened. "hey are you okay Gray? You lost pretty easy to me. It took one hit you know?" I shake my head in disappointment.

"I just let you off easy that's all."

"Look you got hurt way to easy last time too." I give him a worried expression.

"Hey, Natsu can we go on that mission you chose?"

I can see he does not want to talk about this any further. "yeah sure if you are up to it?"

"Yeah, I am a flame brain! Now can you let me down we are almost to the guild and I don't-"

"Yeah, I don't want to be seen holding the ice princess." I gave him a teasing grin and set him down on his legs. I watched him fall then I quickly grabbed him. And I held him in my chest." gray...gray...gray!"

"I am fine I just tripped that's all."

I smile and rolled my eyes at him. "of course you did ice block." I giggled a little bit then looked at the ice mage leaning on my chest. "you look tired and pale are you sure your up to this?"

"Yeah, I told you that already. Can't wait to go on this mission." He says sarcastically.

"Gray, can you stand at all?" I say in concern for the ice Mage.

"Mhm."

He nodded his head and pushed himself off of me. He wobbled a little bit so I put my arms out in case.

"I am fine Natsu. You just hit me in the head really hard. So it's bound to hurt. Ya know I am human?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I was kind of in the revenge stage. And I know your human." I wave my hand as a dismissal. I walk into the guild and head over to Erza and Lucy. "yo me and gray are going on a mission want to join us?"

"I would love to come!" Lucy says with joy.

"Of course I would be glad to join you." the re-equip mage says. "Where have you been anyways? It took longer than I thought."

"We were fighting so long we got tired and called it a draw," I say

"Ah, that was a wise decision," Titania says with relief.

"Hahahaha then let's go! We have a few hours on the train." I say disappointingly.

* * *

 **Authors** **note: yes yes I know its short. sorry to the people who enjoyed it. I will be writing more chapters don't worry. as long as I have good support with reviews. this seems like a bad grammar yes? oh well, I enjoyed making~ that's all that matters to me. hey if you people are afraid of posting something because you think it's bad or whatever. please if you had fun doing it that's all that really matters. to me all that matters is that people enjoyed it~ that's enough to make me happy~ I would love to hear what you have to say about my fan fiction. good or bad, I don't care. feel free to say whatever you want. just know I hope you guys see what I'm trying to say. I would also love to hear how you guys feel. even if you hate this story, I don't regret making it. really I would love to hear all of your opinions. or feelings too~ Yes I will update if people like it. I will fix everything. things I don't notice please tell me. thank you for your time. hope you like it and review. ps first fan fiction~**


	2. Enjoying the ride?

We all waited patiently at the train station. Ezra and Lucy were talking. And happy was cuddling with Gray. Hehe, they were both in deep sleep. Gray was kind of cute when he was asleep.

It is Like he is having trouble breathing. It looked like Gray was uncomfortable. Finally, I snapped out of it when I hear the train. It was so funny when the whistle blew gray jumped up and was in shock from the loud noise. He looked at me with a tired face.

He groaned and reached for something in his bag. Then he finally looked at me again. He lifted his hand up and threw something at me.

"here Natsu." says the ice mage.

I quickly catch the weird potion bottle and look at it with curiosity." what is this gray?" I look down at the potion to look at it some more.

"A potion to help your motion sickness." the ice mage says tiredly like.

"Thanks.I guess," I say kind of confused.

"Meh it was not that hard to get my hands on." gray said halfheartedly. "Hey, the girls just ditched us!"

"That's not fair!" I grab grays hand and run onto the train. Every seat was full. The girls even took a seat with people. I walked through the seats and found one all the way in the back.

I scoot over to the far side by the window. Then gray gets in next to me. The seat was so tiny. Me and gray were like almost squished. For once the cold touch of his skin felt nice. Before we started moving I gulped the potion down.

It felt rather strange when it went down my throat. But it was too late now to complain about it. I looked over at gray because he was really silent. Huh, he was sleeping on me?

Wow, he must be really exhausted from the fight earlier poor guy. I still never got why he is all of a sudden so fragile. Is he not telling us something? Is there something I am missing here? Oh well, whatever it is there is nothing I can do to make him tell me.

But if this weird act goes on for any longer I will have to put a stop to his pathetic state. I know this sounds harsh but really all I want is to know if he is actually in pain or not? I look over at gray to see him just lying there in peace. He is really cute when he sleeps. His head was buried into my shoulder.

I could see a little more than half of his face. He lies there in silence looking so cute. He looked so helpless and fragile like this. It was really adorable when he was all cuddled up against my shoulder like that. I just wanted to pinch his cold pale skin.

Sooner or later I fell asleep as well. I laid my head on the cold window. And I fell right to sleep when I felt the breeze from the upper part of the window hit my warm skin. I could handle heat all I wanted but it's nice to feel a breeze every once in a while. All I wanted to do right now was feel the breeze hit my heated skin. And wait for the train ride to be over.

Although I am enjoying the train without being sick the whole time...it's kind of nice.

My head moved and bumped the window really hard when the train came to a stop. I cracked one eye open to see if we were at out destination. I watched everyone get off the old leather seats and walk towards the exit. I quickly lifted my head up off the window; and was about to stretch but then I noticed gray laying on me in a uncountable position. So I decided to leave him alone.

because he looked like he was fine with the way he was sleeping. I was dazing off all of a sudden then I snapped back into reality for the moment. Oh yeah, we came here for a mission. Then I have to wake him up.

I look around for Erza, Lucy and happy.

But they no were on the train that I could see. I glanced over at Gray and I was about to wake him up when I was interrupted by a guy in a suit.

"Sir um the train will be leaving soon." the strange man in the suit says.

"Heh yeah, I know that...I was about to wake him up and be on my way." I say nervously.

"Alright then you got three minutes." says the older man.

"Gray...Gray come on wake up." I shake him gently as I listen to him groan when gray started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Once he finally realized what was happening he jumped back away from me. "hey...morning sleepy head!" I shout at him to see him shudder.

"W-w-we are h-here already?" the ice mage says.

"Yeah, we are! You sound shaky are you okay?"

I say with worry.

"Y-yeah I am fine," Gray says a little more clearly.

"Gray your...shaking?" I say with confusion.

"Am I really?" Gray looks down at himself then his eyes widen when he sees Natsu was not lying."Weird but I am...n-not cold."

"Then why are you shivering?" I scoot closer to him to touch his forehead. I reached my hand out and placed it on his head." you are a little warm...but nothing else is warm is it?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved it down to feel his chest.

When I placed my hand on his chest I saw his teeth clench up. I looked up at him worried about him." Gray can I see-" I was cut off by the ice mage.

"no let us just go before the train leaves." he pushed himself up and leaned back a little bit but then caught his balance. He started walking towards the exit and I followed right behind him.

We walked out of the train right In the nick of time. Right when I got off the doors shut and the train was off. It was a good thing we got off when we did. I looked around trying to find the girls and Happy. Sooner or later I got to caught up looking for them I forgot about Gray.

But at least I found the rest of our group. I ran over to them and looked to see if Gray was with them. But of course, I lost him. I should have grabbed him or something."Hey, guys, we need to-" I was cut off of course.

"Where is Gray?" the re-equip mage asked with curiosity.

I look down at the ground then met Ezra's eyes. "Well I was going to tell you but you interrupted me! I lost him looking for you."

"then what are we standing around for start looking!" the re-equip mage says with anger.

"Aye." says the blue exceed

"I will head this way towards the town!" says the celestial wizard.

"I will look closer to where I lost him," I say while I walked towards where I last saw the ice mage. I looked around for awhile, what felt like hours, no days of searching." but really it has only been 20 minutes. I pushed through the crowd of people.

There was no sign of him any were. Was Gray, are you? "Gray! Where are you! Gray!"

no use in calling him if he can not hear me. I needed a break from looking. But I can't just stop trying. I need to keep going no matter how long it takes.

I went over to the station's waiting area. Or at least there were seats there. I was not paying attention to where I was going. I was too worried about gray to care about other things right now. Then all of a sudden I hit someone's back.

"ow!" I look up at the startled man." hey I am so...Gray!" I jumped on top of him and we fell to the ground. We hit the ground and I heard Gray mumble something.

"God, you scared me! I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you like that!" I shouted.

"It's perfectly fine. And did you have any luck finding the group?" Gray asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, we were all looking for you." I say confused, with Gray." why do you ask?"

"Oh sorry for that. But I can explain... I was with you for a minute then some weird looking person pulled me to the closest wall. He just...He just said I found it."

"Gray? I'm sorry but I don't think you are telling the whole story." My eyes darted all over him then they locked on to grays night black eyes.

"Well, we should find the group! I don't want them to worry. So let's go!" he turns and started to walk away.

I grab the back of his shirt and look up at the startled face of his. His eyes widen when he sees me with anger and concern. "Gray.." I whisper. "Please take better care of yourself." I let go of his white t-shirt.

"I know." he whispered to me.

"Hey there they are!" the celestial wizard says with relief.

"Aye!" says the Exceed.

"Looks like you found Gray! Thank goodness!" says the re-equip mage.

"Yeah I did...find him," I say.

"Yeah sorry about that...I-I ran into someone." said the ice mage.

"Well your here now. That's what matters most!" said the blonde.

"We better check out a hotel or somewhere to stay," Erza says.

"Well, let's go!" I say, as I run towards the town, that looked really nice.

Erza and Lucy mostly just talked about going to take a look around the city tomorrow. Of course I and Gray aren't really interested with that. So we decided to just hang out at the hotel for awhile. There was one issue about it, we had no idea what the plan was, after that.

* * *

 **Yo~ sorry, I had to add this chapter. I know its really bad. And my grammar is horrible. You don't have to tell me twice. Anyway, I would like to say thank you for the reviews~ they made me so very happy. I was so thankful I cried. funny huh? I don't even care how many people dislike it. as long as one person does I'm really happy~ thank you for the reviews~ I really hope there will be more. I hope my story will get better for you. oh and please if you want go ahead and spill some ideas of what will make this better to enjoy. I would love your opinion on it. If you want me to update then please say so...or I might not. Well at least if you enjoy it~ or feel bad for me~ jk I really hope you don't feel bad for me. oh, right I will not be updating for awhile unless I get comforted by you guys. I will be going to the doctor for needles! ouch, they hurt so much.**


	3. Sharing a room?

**Wasssssssss up my homies!**

 **I know I know you want a new chapter.**

 **sorry I was busy with school.**

 **let me tell ya school suckssssssss**

 **oh well right?**

 **this story is really short**

 **the more follows the more confidence I get.**

 **reviews count too** **not at all saying this as you have to**

 **just am because honestly, they make me happy.**

 **no matter how low my follows are**

 **as long as i have even one i am super happy~**

 **sorry guysss for the bad grammar.**

 **im trying really hard to make it good.**

 **i will learn and learn tell i get really good.**

 **that way you guys will enjoy it even more.**

 **you guys wont get comfused at all tell me.**

 **i promise that i will fix every detail in the future.**

 **well enjoy my pretty peaaches~**

* * *

We finally got to the hotel, and it was really nice, to be honest, I think it was a huge mansion, to me at least. Erza got us two rooms, one for Erza and Lucy, and one for

me and Gray. Sounded fair enough since we are both guys and all. And at night me and happy will...oh yeah and happy's with us too. Like I was thinking of me and happy will draw on his face at night.

This will be really fun."Hey, Gray does you prefer a cat or an ugly face, with a beard and stuff?" Yeah, I had to ask. That's just the kind of guy I am.

"Uh...cat I guess...but why do you want my opinion on this?" said the confused ice wizard.

"Good choice! And because you will have a special day tomorrow! " I let out a little obvious I am up to something laugh. Gray looked at me weirdly, like he knew I was up to something. Oh well, he cants really stop me in his sleep. Can he? Nah I bet not.

"Alright, I got the rooms here is your key Gray," Erza said as she waved at us, and left to the opposite side Gray and Natsu was going.

"thanks, Erza see ya soon!" I say very loudly then zoom over to Gray, who was walking away from me. I quickly caught up to him. We walked the whole way down in silence. Sometimes I would look at him, and sometimes he would look at me.

It was very awkward indeed. Happy finally made an appearance behind us with a sad expression on his face. "Man this feels weird...like this is not normal. Why can't things be normal again?" I thought to myself while we finally reached the room. Gray opened the door and went in without a sound.

I followed after him and sat down on the bed. Oh cool, we got the room right to the pool. The funny thing was...the room was really nice looking. Oh yeah, I was so caught up in the pool I forgot about Gray. I looked over to see he was fast asleep on the other bed next to mine. His mouth was split open and one hand was on each side of him.

Laying flat on the bed. He looked like he was exhausted today, so I will leave him be for now. I look at the blue cat sitting silently next to Gray. "Hey, Happy...can I ask you something?" I say kind of nervous like.

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed says with pride.

"Well...do you think Gray has been..acting strange lately?" I look up at the cat with concern in my eyes. "Not that I'm worried or anything! I just...um..need him at full strength to beat him up!"

"Oooooooooooooooow Natsu cares! No wait Natsu likes him!" the blue cat giggles. "Oh and yeah I do think he has been acting strange lately."

"Oh, so it's not just me! That is a relief!" I jump up off the bed and started dancing around like a drunk weirdo. I stopped after I heard moaning, oh crap! I think I woke the beast up!

My bad my bad my bad...honestly I forgot he was asleep. I sat next to Gray on the nice bed. "Hey sorry, did I wake you?" He yawned and then stretched out a bit.

"Yeah, ya did...Natsu," He grumbled at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're a light sleeper!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry you didn't get your perfect sleep ice princess!" I say sarcastically at him.

"Tsk...I don't need you tolerating me flame brain!" The ice mage said as he punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Hey if Erza found out we were fighting...she'd kill us."

"Yeah yeah yeah...I know that! You know you're really annoying...Gray." I said while I placed my fingers on his cheek. Then pinched it to make them red."Haha!"

"Cut that out, Natsu!" Gray yelled with iteration.

I sighed while looking at Gray's tired eyes. "Fine..."I let go of his soft warm cheeks.

Warm?

Why is he so warm?

Gray is not supposed to be warm. What is going on? There really must be something going on with him but what?

* * *

 **Yo~ sorry it was so short. i promise you the next one will be twice as long. i will not use any bad excuse for you though. i had school blah blah blah. i was busy with it blah blah blah. no one cares about those excuses. thank you so much for all the reviews it all brang trears to my eyes. i will be do my best for the byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. This doesn't make sense

**Wasss up my pretty peaches!**

 **I know i know it has beed like forever ago.**

 **i want you all to know i am still here.**

 **no i am not in heaven.**

 **But i am wtiting this for my angesl.**

 **i will just go straight out with this.**

 **i was really stuck in this story.**

 **i know what i wanted for the future but not the present.**

 **so it took me this long to write.**

 **Thank you so muh for all the support.**

 **i would have never made it without you.**

 **keep giving me great ideas to add.**

 **All reviews make me so so happy.**

 **am glad you guys like the story.**

 **hate the grammar...correct me then.**

 **tell me all the mistakes.**

 **i will try really hard.**

 **hope you guys will help me learn.**

 **haha ok time for the story**

 **enjoy my pretty peaches~**

 **giving special thanks to for great ideas:**

ChocoNeko Ninja

Gayshipper4like

* * *

Gray is not supposed to be warm. What is going on? There really must be something going on with him but what?

I sat their dark eyes fleeting with worry for Gray. As soon as Gray called out my name, I snapped out of this worrying state and tilted my head up enough to see a glimpse of Grays pale face.

I turned my head over to happy paying no more attention to Gray's voice. "Past temperature..." I mumbled to the blue exceed whose eyes widened at my words. The blue cat seemed surprised.

What was going on with Gray?

Why is he past his normal temperature? Should I ask him? Or should I let it go for now?

Would he just dodge my question? Hmm...knowing Gray probably.

"Ok! To ruin this ancient peace, I shall do a magic trick!" I place my hand out, mumble some mumbo jumbo and lit my hand on fire. "So light em up up up! Light em up up up. I'm on FIRE!"

"Wow, Natsu just wow..." Gray says unamazed by my singing.

"Oh yeah, I would like to see you try singing something about ice. Bet you can not do that eh?" I stuck my tongue, out folded my arms, tilted my head back and sighed.

"Tsk... I'm not going to waste my time beating you in a singing competition. It's too bothersome for me." Gray replies as he gently rubbed his eyes.

"Alright fine...then I win looser.." A grin extends across my face.

The ice nodded meekly and smiled. "Ok, Natsu you 'won' whatever you're on about."

"Sounds good ice princess! Now, may I just say I'm seriously wiped...we should hit the hay? What do ya say, Gray?"

"Whatever you say, idiot..." Gray slowly lowered his eyelids till they were slightly open.

He gave one small yawn before shutting his eyes all the way.

Gray snores like a silent piggie. I silently watched as Grays chest slowly went up and down.

Soon as I made sure he was ok I went over to the soft, fluffy, feather pillowed bed and there I lay sound asleep after five seconds.

I woke up to the sound of grunting and groaning. My eyes lazily cracked open looking for the cause of that noise I heard earlier.

My eyes finally locked on to Gray's sleeping body. His body was all over the place.

sweat dripping from his forehead, eyes squinched tightly, chest went up and slammed down, breathe was so loud I could hear it clearly, fists tightening against the sheets and tears streaming down his cheeks to his chin down to the pillow.

I quietly sneaked out of the bed. Looking back at the bed were happy was still sound asleep. I sighed with relief and rushed over to Gray.

His hands flinched upwards when I placed my hand on his cheek. All of a sudden his chest slowed down to a halt, breath silent and his grip on the sheets loosened.

"Gray?" my eyes darted all over his body checking for any sign of life. "Gray!" I placed my hand on his navy blue t-shirt. "Happy! go get erza and lucy right now!"

The blue exceed opened its tired eyes and looked at Natsu's worried look. "Aye!" The tom cat said without hesitation and soon disappeared out the door.

"Gray? Please, Gray, be ok." Tears flowed down my face. I cupped my hands onto my eyes pleading to the lord he was okay and alive. "Gray...I'm begging you be okay," I whispered in his ear as I ducked down my his soundless body.

Grays' arms started to grip the bed again, his breath became loud, his chest flowed up and slammed down, teeth gritted together and his eyes squinting.

My ears rang at a sudden yelp coming from Gray's mouth.

"Gray? Hey, can your hear me?" I knelt down next to Gray's side. I tilted my head up to see Gray's eyes starting to blink open.

I watched as his eyes peaked open. His eyes looked tense. Like he has just seen a ghost or something. "Gray? Hey, you ok?"

"I'm f-fine...Just a nightmare i-i...guess.." Gray nervously stuttered.

"You guess eh? You freaking scared the living crap out of me."I tugged on to Gray's shirt and pulled him into my chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Got it?"

"Yeah...I got it...sorry for scaring you Natsu. I won't do it again."

"Good..." I tighten my grip on Gray's shirt then folded my arms around him. "You promise your ok, Gray?"

"Yeah, Natsu I promise I'm fin-" Gray was cut off by the hotel room door slamming open.

"Natsu! Where are you? What did you do to Gray?" The scarlet haired women demanded as she stomped over to Natsu. She stopped 4 paces away from Natsu and Gray. Erza seemed rather confused by my position.

Oh crap, I was hugging Gray! I looked down at the sobbing man on my chest. "What you think I did this?"

"Well yeah...I assumed..." Erza was cut off by Natsu.

"You assumed? Tsk...Well then don't assume things like that. Gosh."

Jeez, how can she just assume I made this poor boy cry.

"Gray? What's wrong? Did Natsu hurt you?"

The ice wizard shook his head as he dug deeper into Natsu's chest. His grip tightened as he rapidly shook.

His heart pounded through his chest echoing through mine.

"Well, then what happened? Can you tell me?" Erza asked curiously. (with no patience what so ever)

"Nothing happened!" Gray snapped. He let go of Natsu's Shirt and sat up straight.

"OH...you think because your all wimpy ou can get way with such childish tone. Hmm? Do you?"

"NO! I mean no ma'am...I don't. Please forgive me. Erza?"

"What? Now that you apologized I have nothing against you...go ahead and ask away."

"Jellal sucks...a-" Gray mumbled quietly but then he was stopped by Natsu's hand covering his mouth.

I quickly heard and knew what he was going to say. My hand slapped his mouth shut.

"What did you just say?" The re-equip mage said with a grim smile and a twitchy eye.

"He said Jellal is going to give you a great big hug when you see him again." I spat out quickly.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, it's exactly so..." A confident grin went across my face.

"Well okay then...I can accept that.." She commented me with a smile.

I slowly walked down the graveled path. Gray on the left Erza on the right. We all just walked in silence. We have a long journey ahead of us. I am not sure if Gray can handle that.

Gray hummed a very pretty song. His humming was very peaceful and relaxing. My eyes closed half way just listening to the beautiful song.

Lucy was just playing with her keys on the right side of her brownish skirt. You could hear the jingling noise they made when she messed around with them. It kind of matched along with Gray's tune.

Erza was...well she was just pulling her freakishly large wagon.

We all slowly approached the inside of a huge old building. It was dusted all over with cobwebs in every corner of the building. It was dark almost no light. Only sunlight peeking from the broken cracks in the walls.

"Ok, we are going to split up here." Erza sighed when she pointed at Lucy and gave her a signal.

Lucy nodded. She walked over to Erza."Alright, you two are paired." Lucy says with a little cheer somewhere in there."Erza and I will take the left. Gray Natsu take the right."

"You got it!" I shoved my arm around gray and pulled him closer to me. I placed him on my shoulder/chest.

Gray squirmed and tried to do something. After awhile he stopped moving so much.

My eyes gazed at Gray. His eyes were closed just walking. Breath was so even and calm. Something was weird...like really weird. I had a really bad feeling about this place. Gray pulled away from me and ran ahead.

I stopped when I saw a blur almost hit me. It was so fast. What was it? I turned my head to where it hit after it went past me.

A hole! A huge hole in the wall...

"Natsu! Watch out!" Gray comes right in front of me. Blocking a huge gas that almost hit me...but it didn't at all. Gray...saved me?

What was that?

Gray crashed down on the floor blood seeping through the cracks of the floor.

"Gray!" I rushed over to Gray and wrapped my arms around him. I picked him up and rushed out of the room. When I went far far away from there I took a large breath and placed Gray on the ground.

"Gray!" I shake him gently. Please...please...please be ok. I place him on my leg.

His breath was heavy. His face was sweaty. Blood soaked my legs and the floor. His head was so badly hurt.

He needed immediate attention...pronto!

I ran looking for a way out.

My skin hit the sun. I found a way out...Gray you're going to be ok...I hope. "Happy!" I shouted out as loud as I could. It echoed through the whole building.

I then started running when I heard Gray yelp in pain.

I reached an infirmary not too far from where we were. I slammed open the door with adrenaline burning in my head.

"Help! Someone pleases!" I cried out so loud everyone stared at me.

"Sir? Can I help you?" A strange lady said.

"It's my friend...he is badly hurt...please you have to help him. I am begging you."

The strange women's eyes widen when she looked down at Gray. Then a slight insane smirk went on her face. "Ah yes...right this was. Hurry."

I followed the women into a private room. I closed the door after I laid Gray on the bed.

She then started saying weird words and moving her hands across Gray's body.

I all of a sudden got this heavy feeling in my body. But why?

[5 days later]

I watched as I saw Gray flinch. He yawned then peeked open his tired eyes.

"Hey...where are we?" Gray asked curiously.

"Um, the infirmary..."

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Gray?"

"Wha-" He was cut off by Natsu randomly hugging him tightly.

"You scared me so much...I thought you weren't going to make it..."

"Natsu?" Gray says weakly while in shock.

"No. Listen. Every day you wouldn't wake up. You would scream in pain at night...and you suffered so much pain..just to save my life. How could you put me through that?"

"Natsu? I'm.."

"No. Listen. Don't you ever do that again!" Tears streamed down my face.

"I..."

"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you take the hit for me?"

"Well...I really don't know...it was all a blur when it happened. I realized what was going on and when I saw something come at you I freaked out and went in front of you. My body just took over me..."

"Oh...i see. Gray! Promise me you will never d that again! Promise me!"

His eyes widened and tears flooded through his face. "Look...Natsu I-" Gray was interrupted by strange women appearing through the door.

"Oh, he is awake that is good! It is just in time too." She smiles as sh walks over to a counter. She searched for something in the cabinets. Finally, she came back with a needle.

Gray's eyes widen at the small needle. I heard him gulp trying to hide away his fear.

"Mind? I need to draw some blood ok?" The lady said with a smile.

"A huh...s-sure t-thing..." Gray stuttered.

"Hey? You scared of needles?" I say with a little concern.

"N-no i-i am n-not..." He replied.

"Hahaha! Ice princess is scared of Needles!" I laughed my guts out.

"Shut up! Ok, i am really scared of them...so what? They terrify me to death..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I grabbed his hand and smiled. "If it hurts just squeeze my hand ok?"

"O-ok..." He nodded in response. A little blush went on his face as the needle pierced his skin.

Gray's hand squeezed my hand tightly. After long 20 seconds, he let go.

"There done. I will be back soon..." The strange women said as she left with a smile.

I looked at me and Gray's hands that were touching each other and smiled.

* * *

 **hello everyone! i hope you enjoyed his new chapter...no matter how bad the grammar was. it makes me so happy. i will say it makes me happy everytime. why? wll easy because you guys are the best~ i am just learning like some of you. sorry it took me so long to write this. i had no idea how i was going to make the middle. but the end was for one of my fans. i hope you enjoyed it.i love adding your awsome requests to my story. i t makes them fun. oh if that is not good enough just go ahead and tell me to add whatever to it. i will do whatever if it makes you guys enjoy it~ goodbye pretty peaches~ cya next chapter!**


	5. Natsu vs Lyon

**Hello my pretty peaches i am back...well kind of. sorry for not updating it is just i caught a cold*coucgh cough* bad excuse..but it is true. i felt horrible so i thought i was just going to update and make a little fluff. hope you enjoy this little bonus. have fun~ (warning bad grammar and yaoi fluff.)**

* * *

 ***disclaimer do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.***

i watched as Gray slept like a...sheep I guess.

All this time I thought, Gray as a rival but now I think of him as a close friend.

Boyfriend?

I shook that thought out of my head.

My cheeks turned rosy red when I heard, Gray mumble my name...twice.

His hand was cold but same to me warm. My fire against his icy hand felt nice. It mixed into the right temperature.

Gray slowly cracked open his eyes.

He smiled

Gray pointed at the door. I looked over at the door and frowned to see Lyon standing there.

"Hey, Gray how are you? I rushed straight here when I heard you were hurt." Lyon smiled then hugged, Gray.

"Hah, im just fine Lyon...all thanks to Natsu." Gray's eyes looked at me and I nodded.

"Really? Thank you, Natsu. I don't know what I would have done without Gray here." he hugged Gray tighter.

Gray placed his head into Lyon's shoulder. "I missed you, Lyon."

"Aw missed ya too."

My fists tighten as I watched their love to go one for like ever! (30 minutes of course with the brotherly fluff. like someone requested.) "Ahem get a room if you're going to do this any longer." They both snapped their heads toward me in shock.

"Oh forgot you were here." Lyon said with no hesitation.

"Ouch...just ouch." i rolled my eyes. "You know what just have em!" I stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

[Lyons p.o.v]

i shrugged and let Natsu do whatever that was. "Gray...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

* * *

 **Hello my pretty peaches. this was just a bonus away from Gratsu. Thought i wuld make Natsu show his true colors for Gray. this was very short sorry. I will start up again soon.**

 **special thanks to:**

 **My veiwers**


	6. Apologies (please read)

**hello everyone~ sorry I have not updated at all lately. You see if you want to know why i will tell you. It will be at the bottom of the page. I hate excuses. So that is why I chose the bottom. cause if you want to hear the story..you can. if not..then that's why it is at the bottom. So really this will not be a chapter. sorry. I am working on one though. I would love some ideas. I have been so stressed out with everything going on lately. I am dearly sorry for those who actually like this story. I thank you all.**

 **Anyways I am getting better with my grammar. I have been taking classes for it. so go me. that way you guys can enjoy it the more I improve. I love adding ideas from people..so please if you have something you wanted me to add tell me. k. To make it up to you all, I would love to make a vote. If only get one vote. it still wins.**

 **so what the vote will be is pretty easy. you either vote for (More Lyon fluff with jealous Natsu.) or (Natsu getting more time with Gray which makes Lyon upset of how close they are.) Here are the nicknames.**

 **Vote: ML**

 **vote: MN**

 **(more Lyon) or (more Natsu) just in case you didn't get it. but I'm sure you guys figured it out. alright bye, guys. have fun with the voting~ my pretty peaches, I do hope you vote.**

* * *

 **So what happened is...I got a really bad cold for like a long time(at least it was for me) and then right after I got over it grandpa was in the hospital. so we had to take a 3 hours drive there and stay. after that, the car broke down so we had to get that fixed. which took forever. then after that, i got sick again. then we found out i was allergic to something. then I felt like a cold agian! but it was just allergies. after that, i had a lot of homework pulled on me! Last but not least...EXAMS!**

 **you do not have to believe it...but it is all true.**


	7. Chapter 7

hey, my pretty peaches!

Guess who's back, back again. (love that song.) sorry for taking "FOREVER" I was waiting for votes planning blah, blah, blah. You know the usual stuff.

I wanted to leave a huge shout out to my fans! enemies the end, there will be special thanks to the people who helped me. All those things I saw made me cry. Thank you.

"May the odds be in your favor"

NOW. You guys ready for the story you have been waiting here for! Well here it is!

"I love you..." I heard from the wall separating the room. Lyon said it to his own...well kind of brother.' Hey, Weren't they enemies before? Something of surpassing...Ur?'

The adrenaline rushed through my head. My heart pounding fiercely from the anger and jealousy from my betrayal.

'Was Lyon in love with Gray?'

"No!" I punched the wall putting a huge hole in it. I leaned against the broken crumbled wall that I ruined. Tears of anger rushed down my face.

"No, no, no!" 'I can't... I can't.. I won't let Lyon have Gray!' I ran my hands through my hair breathing like a dragon.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" The scarlet mage asked with a worried tone.

"Huh?" 'Oh no... I got so caught up in my anger I forgot about everyone else but Gray...' I sigh in frustration. 'Why do I care about him... Why do I care if Lyon likes Gray? "Nothing. It's nothing..."

"Natsu You just broke a wall punching a hole in it! Something p*$$ed you off!"

"D*NM IT!" 'I am so dead if I don't figure out an excuse..'

"What?!" Erza snapped at me.

I heard the door open. "Excuse me.." A woman in a nurse outfit said quietly.

"Yes?" Erza said irritated. "Can't you see I am busy?"

"Oh well yes.. but I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?" I chimed in trying to forget about Erza.

"Mr. Fullbuster is well now. You may take him home. But.."

"Yeah what is the but?" I bit my bottom lip. I hate when people say but. It means something is wrong. I can feel it.

"Well, we don't know what's going on with him. But we found a medication he should take to ensure this does not happen again," The lady smiled at me.

"Yeah okay.. anything else?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, I do have a slight catch. He must be under watch for awhile... Just until we know he is totally okay. Do you know someone who will-"

"I will do it." I interrupted her not letting the woman finish her sentence.

"Okay..."

-Timeskip-

We were back in Mongolia. Gray lived with me for the time being.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Gray?"

"Ever since we got back you have been acting weird... Is something bothering you?"

'Only the fact that I think I am in love with you... rather than that no..' "No why do you think that?"

"Well, you just seem off or different to me..."

"Yeah well, Gray nothings the matter."

"Natsu I-"

"Just shut up! Look I know what's going on okay. I don't need you to pity me because I "seem" Different."

Gray ducked his head down and stayed silent.

"Look... sorry didn't mean to yell at you. I will take you somewhere..." I got up and grabbed his hand. I walked him through the roads of Mongolia. I stopped when I finally reached what I wanted to find. "Here." I grabbed him and picked him up bridal style.

"N-Natsu.."

"Sh." I walked up the hill then sat him down watching the sunset. "I know I have locked you in the house for a long time. So a pretty sight is what you needed."

"Natsu I have to tell you something.."

"I already know.."

"H-Huh?" He blushed deeply. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"I get it I know your take. Lyon right?"

"Wait for what..."

"You are going to tell me that you and Lyon are together right?"

"No... why would you think that..?"

"Because I heard him say I love you all sexy like to you.."

"Oh.. He just meant it in a brotherly way... Now Natsu what I was going to say is-"

"I know you hate me and don't like me at all.."

"Natsu would you just shut up and listen! What I am trying to say is I love you d*anm it!"

My eyes widen with surprise. 'He loves me?'

"How long..?"

"Since you saved me. I noticed how I felt. I didn't hate you at all... I loved you and just thought of it as hate. But I knew I had to tell you.. but you always stopped me.."

"Oh.. sorry."

"Natsu I love you."

"I love you to Gray.."

I leaned closer and right when the sun set we kissed.


End file.
